


Pinky And... Who?

by Glamourous



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Manipulation, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamourous/pseuds/Glamourous
Summary: "So uh, Snowball... What are we doing tonight?""I'm so glad you asked Pinky. Why, it's the same thing we'll be doing every night. Trying to take over the world!"Snowball's back again, and this time he thinks he has Pinky and Brain under his thumb. After all, if you control one you control the other...
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Animaniacs), Pinky & Snowball
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so sure about the rating or the tags, so if anyone thinks I should add tags or change the rating at anytime do let me know.

It was another night. The sky was dark outside, all the scientists had gone home, and it was completely silent. Well, except for the two restless lab mice still busy with activities. Just like all the other nights, Brain was busy building another doo-hickey for world domination while Pinky sat occupied with himself. At the moment, Pinky was on the counter a good distance away from Brain, chewing on some funny looking thing he found. He liked the shock-y taste he got from it.

"Pinky, pass me that microchip will you?" Brain called, not bothering to look up while he did so. Pinky didn't really understand what he was talking about, he barely understood anything that came out of Brain's mouth. So, he simply answered with "what Brain?"

The shorter mouse stood up and stomped away from his machine. "Never mind I'll get it-" he started, before looking over at his taller friend. His eyes widened, and he ran over in a panic. "Pinky what are you doing?!" He cried.

Pinky looked up at Brain with confusion. He stopped biting on the shiny metal thing. "What's wrong Brain?" He asked innocently. "Pinky, that's my microchip! I need that for tonight's plan!" He quickly snatched the metal thing from Pinky and started to look at it. He moved it around and looked at every angle of the piece, probably checking it for something. After a moment, he turned around and started to walk back to his project. 

"Oh, sorry" Pinky said quietly. Without turning around Brain gave his reply. "Just be glad it isn't broken." And continued back to his work.

Pinky looked over at Brain's plan... Thingy. He was working on the computer, with wires and and other parts sticking out. Pinky watched in awe as he moved the wires around and did fancy stuff with the box. Pinky stood and walked over to his friend, watching over Brain's shoulder for a moment, before speaking up. "So, what's the plan for tonight Brain?" Pinky asked his busy friend. 

"I plan on putting so many pop-up ads on the population's computers that they'll make me their leader so that I'll get rid of them." Brain replied curtly, not taking his eyes off of his machine while he did so.

"Zounds Brain! Brilliant! Just like every plan!" Pinky cheered while clapping his hands. Though, there was still something bothering him. "Just one question" he started to say. Brain's ears and shoulders sunk, Pinky wondered whether he was irritated or just tired. "Why do you need to change the computer to do that?"

Brain finally turned around to look at his friend, his irritated expression slightly lifted. "Simple Pinky. I've been meaning to build some additions to the computer. That and uh..." Brain rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the side. "The computer's broken."

"Poit, makes sense." Pinky responded simply. He continued to watch Brain for a moment, but after a while he started to get bored. Pinky sighed and started to walk away, thinking about what he could do while he waited for Brain to be done. As he made his way around, the mouse found himself looking at all the fun stuff around the lab. He could find something to pass the time with, Pinky was sure there was at least something in this room he'd never done before.

A sharp yell brought Pinky back to reality. "Pinky don't-!" Brain started, but by the time he finished his statement it was already too late. There was a brief moment where Pinky was able to look down to see his foot in between two broken wires. Suddenly, he felt a giant shock throughout his entire body. Everything felt both painful and numb at the same time, taking control of his limbs until he was able to stumble away from the wires. His vision was all fuzzy and funny looking as Pinky tripped around dizzily. Eventually, he crashed on the floor.

"Pinky!" Brain cried out in both a harsh and concerned tone. He dropped whatever smart build-y things he was doing and ran over to his singed friend. "Pinky are you alright?"

_Oh no, I didn't mean to make Brain worry! Poit..._ Pinky thought.

"Zort! That was fun Brain! It felt all shock-y and tingly..." Pinky said with a smile, hoping to cheer up his nervous roommate. Brain frowned, and stood up to walk away. 

"Only you could find pleasure in an experience such as electrocution. Now please, I'm very busy and can't be disturbed! Go find something to occupy yourself with" Brain scolded in that grumpy-almost-angry way he did when he was busy. 

"Oh, sorry Brain..." Pinky replied, feeling a little deflated. He didn't mean to make Brain upset, so he decided he would find something to do that wouldn't "disturb" him. 

The taller mouse looked at the lab around him. A lot of what was there was just boring smarty stuff that only Brain would understand. That is, until something caught his eye. It was one of those big, circle things that the scientists used to make things bigger, and it was just sticking out of it's container. Pinky felt compelled to it, and without much thinking he wandered over to it. It was much bigger than he was, and it took quite the effort to pull it out. Finally, after one last tug from the mouse, the big-ify thing flew out of the box, taking Pinky with it. He gave a cry of shock as the object went through the air and landed on top of him, but Pinky found himself laughing by the end of it. He pushed the thing off of him, trying to remember what Brain called it again. It definitely wasn't called the "big-ify thingy", but Pinky couldn't quite remember the name. Once he started to play with it however, he didn't really care, as he was having too much fun looking at all the funny big objects through it. "Ooo" Pinky said in awe as he looked at the larger things around him. He had used the big-ify thingy before, along with other objects that made things bigger, but it amazed him every time. He smiled, realizing that he could probably have fun with this until Brain was done. It couldn't take him that much longer, right?

Speaking of Brain, Pinky had the brilliant idea to look at him through the big-ify thingy. He turned the big glass part towards his busy friend, and started laughing when he saw how much larger it made Brain's head. Now his head was HUGE. Pinky couldn't contain his giggles as he watched him. Though, Pinky realized he had an idea. He could ASK Brain what he called the magnificent thing. 

"Oh Braaain!" Pinky called, lifting up the large object over his shoulder like a bat. "What do you call this-" Pinky was cut off with his own yells as the large circular part of the object pulled Pinky over the side of the counter. He had forgotten that it probably weighed more than him. Pinky felt himself hit the floor with a thud, and the sound of glass shattering around him. He sat up and looked around. He had broken it.

_oh no... Brain's not going to be happy..._

Pinky was right, as Brain peeked his head over the side of the counter to scold him. "Great. Now I'll need a new magnifying glass" Brain said as though the object was his. 

"Right, that's what it was called! A magnifying glass!" Pinky exclaimed with a cheerful hop, a little "narf" added at the end. His happiness was cut short however, when Brain countinued to chide him.

"Pinky please, I need to concentrate! Go find something quiet to do, I won't ask again." Brain said sternly, before walking back out of sight.

"Ok Brain... Poit..." Pinky said sadly as the ears started to droop. He hung his head as he started to walk away from the counter, unaware of where he was going.

_Gee, I didn't mean to make Brain upset at me..._ Pinky thought sadly. He didn't know that playing with the "magnifying glass" would break it! He just wanted to do something fun while he waited for Brain's plan to be done... Now he was going to have to think of a whole new game to play, one that wouldn't disturb his busy friend. 

As he walked further and further away from the counter, Pinky started to hear noises. He brushed them off however, as he was too busy sulking to notice and or care. It sounded kind of like foot steps... It must just be a mouse. Pinky continued to ignore the strange sounds as he made his way into another room in the lab. Pinky looked around. He was pretty sure he had never been in that room before, then again everything was too high for him to see. The only thing at his eye level was one of those pretty colorful plastic boxes filled with tape and paper underneath a low shelf. Pinky tapped his chin, thinking for a moment. What could he do with tape and paper...

Well, he could make a funny costume and do a little dance, but he had an even better idea. _I could make Brain a present!_ Pinky thought happily. _Then, when he's done working, I'll give it to him! Then he'll be so happy to receive it he'll forget he was even mad at me! Zort! I'm so smart._

Pinky got right to work on his plan, pulling pieces of paper off from a sheet and taping them together. He wasn't quite sure what he was making yet... But he knew he'd think of something. At the moment it was a wobbily looking ball with some pieces taped to the side. It was coming out brilliantly! Pinky could picture it now. Brain would be so happy with him that he wouldn't be able to stay mad. He would say things like "what would I do without you Pinky?" And "I'm so grateful to have a friend like you!" And maybe even some smarty words. Maybe, if he was extra grateful, he would even crack a smile. Or give Pinky a hug! Brain's not much of a hugger... But this time might be different! Pinky was getting excited just thinking about his friend's soon-to-be joy.

As Pinky reached for another piece of paper to tape to his present, he started to hear noises again. Pinky might've just tuned them out in his own excitement, if it weren't for something else. As he tried to pull an entire sheet of paper out of the box, something stopped him. Maybe the paper was stuck or something, Pinky just had to pull harder. He tugged as hard as he could, gritting his teeth and pulling. It was almost like there was something on the other side, pulling even harder than Pinky was...

The mouse's grip started to slip, and Pinky felt himself fall back. He landed on the floor once again, sitting up and rubbing his head as he gave the paper an angry look. He watched in a suddenly surprised expression as the sheet was slowly pulled back into the shadows cast by the shelf above. Pinky gasped when it had completely disappeared... However that shock was short lived, for something even greater caught his attention. It was a figure stepping out of the shadows, holding the paper he had wanted. It was a face Pinky hadn't expected to see again... But here he was. A hamster slightly shorter than Pinky, folding the paper into some sort of small shape. He smiled menacingly at Pinky, who still sat on the floor with his jaw gaping in shock.

"Snowball? You're here?! B-but, Brain told me- I thought you-"

"Had been rushed away to an untimely demise back in the jungle?" Snowball finished Pinky's sentence for him in a wordier way. "Yes I suppose it would be reasonable to assume that. Unluckily for you and Brain however, I'm alive."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't that Pinky thought Snowball was dead... More like rushed to a far off place where he could never harm them again. After all, Pinky didn't even see what happened. He just went off of the stories that Brain told him. While Brain had made it out to be pretty grim, Pinky was confident in the hamster still being alive. It's not like the river could do that much harm right? It was a river.

Either way, Snowball wasn't gone or dead. He was there, towering over Pinky (who was still on the floor), with his menacing smile, stance and... Paper folding.

"What are you doing here?" Pinky asked.

Something about Snowball's expression changed. His evil grin was replaced with a mild, smug smile. Pinky didn't like that smile.

"What do you think Pinky?" Snowball mused. Pinky couldn't tell whether he actually wanted his opinion or if it was one of those "red-dy terry call" questions Brain sometimes asked. Either way, he had this amused smile while his attention was on his little paper thing. A very creepy smile.

"Uh- uhmmm" Pinky wondered aloud. He had a few ideas on why the evil hamster had returned, and most of them weren't good. He decided to say his positive ideas first, just in case he was right.

"You've uhm, come to apologize and change your ways?" Pinky asked hopefully. Snowball started cackling loudly, and all Pinky could muster was a meek "poit".

The mouse's ears fell back, and he looked down at the ground. Snowball's harsh laughter made him nervous. How could he make laughter sound so evil? Laughter was joyous! If it came from anyone else Pinky might've laughed along. But not with Snowball. Snowball could laugh by himself.

Pinky sighed and looked back up at Snowball. "Try to take over the world right?" Pinky asked. It's what the hamster was always doing when he wasn't trying to destroy him and Brain.

"Quite the intelligent one aren't you?" Snowball asked while wiping away a tear from his laughter. 

"Smarter than you! You... Evil hamster you!" Pinky retorted. He answered Snowball's question, but he had a funny feeling he was mocking him. Snowball tapped his chin and looked up thoughtfully, completely ignoring Pinky's remark.

"Yes... I suppose that's a simple way to put it..." Snowball trailed off, musing aloud. While he did so, Pinky quickly pulled himself up to stand, wondering if Snowball forgot he was there.

"Besides! It doesn't matter if I'm smarter than you, because Brain is! And he is totally going to take over the world before you! Narf!" Pinky crossed his arms and tossed his head, unaware that Snowball wasn't talking to him. He heard another sound, and turned to see the hamster was once again laughing. Well, chuckling at least.

Pinky was confused. Why was he chuckling like that? People don't normally chuckle when they're told someone's better than them.

"Well" Snowball started to say, redirecting his attention back to Pinky. "I don't think Brain will be an issue."

Pinky was confused once again. Why would he say that? Brain had stopped his plans so far, so how could he not be an issue now? Snowball must have forgotten who foiled his plot the first time. 

"Brain's beaten you before, he'll do it again!" Pinky defended. "He's working on a great plan right now! He's going to-" Pinky quickly covered his mouth. "Oops, don't wanna give it away! Narf!" He said with laughter.

Snowball's expression remained unchanged. "Is he now?" He asked with a smile. It sounded like sarcasm, but there was something behind it. Almost like a genuine question...

"Y-yes he is!" Pinky cried, backing away from Snowball. "He's in the other room right now working very very hard!" Pinky stammered back. 

Without much a thought, Pinky ran out of the room, present in hand. He rushed away quickly, yelling out "Braaain!" The entire way. If he knew Snowball was back, surely he'd want to do something about it. He probably wouldn't even be mad at Pinky for interrupting him. 

As Pinky made it to the counter (struggling to pull himself up since he only had one free hand) he found himself struggling for air. He bent down, getting a few more "Brain!"s in between his breaths. He was hoping to get his cage mate's attention... But Brain still hadn't noticed him yet. Pinky looked up, turning to the computer where Brain was before.

"Brain! Snowball's back and he-"

Pinky looked around to see no one there. That was odd, Brain had been working so hard before. Perhaps he went to get something... He was probably back at their cage. Pinky continued to wander the counters, continuously calling Brain's name. Even when he made it to the cage there was no answer. Pinky checked all over the place! He wasn't near the TV, he wasn't at the sink, he wasn't with all the cool science-y stuff...

Brain wasn't anywhere to be found. He was gone.

The sound of footsteps and a tutting sound came behind. "Seems like our dear friend Brain is no where to be found. Such a shame, isn't it?" Snowball reappeared, this time without his little paper thing. He probably had more to say, but dropped it in favor for listening to Pinky, who's fists were now balled at his side. Pinky turned around furiously at the grinning hamster behind him.

"What have you done with Brain?!" Pinky cried. He wasn't exactly sure Snowball had anything to do with Brain's disappearance... But there was something so... So _mean_ in his voice. He wasn't thinking before he accused him.

"Whatever do you mean? Who says I've done anything with Brain? If you ask me..." Snowball stepped closer to Pinky and put his arm around his shoulder. "He left on his own. Out of anger. Now I know you didn't upset him on purpose but B-"

Pinky put his fingers ears and closed his eyes. "No! No no no! Not listening to you! Hear that? La la la! That's me not listening to you! Narf!" Pinky yelled as loud as he could. Snowball's smile turned into a frown, but Pinky couldn't tell (since he closed his eyes). All Pinky knew was that he couldn't trust the hamster. He only ever lied to him, or try to kill him like that one time in the jungle. 

"Pinky, you-" Snowball tried to speak once again, his voice less nice sounding than before. Almost... Growl-y, in a way. Pinky wouldn't have it, he didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"No! Brain wouldn't abandon his plan like that! Besides... He- he's been mad at me before, but never left! S-so there!" Pinky was trying to sound confident in his words, but the occasional stammer gave away his true feelings. In reality, he wasn't sure if Snowball was right, but he wouldn't believe him. Last time Pinky believed Snowball only bad things happened, he was just lucky that Brain came back for him. But, Brain was no where to be seen, so it was up to Pinky to stop whatever evil plot Snowball had.

Pinky peeked an eye open to see Snowball's smile gone, replaced with a grimace. He made a sort of growl sound, tightening his grip on Pinky's shoulder in an uncomfortable way. Pinky's ears fell back against his head as Snowball seemed to rise to twice his height. 

"Listen here you dim witted dolt, I!-" Snowball stopped, looking down at Pinky, who had shrunken back (well, as much as one could when in the killer grip of an evil hamster). He released him, taking a deep breath as Pinky scurried back. Snowball didn't seem so tall and intimidating when Pinky was away from him, but he was still making him nervous. Snowball's expression melted back into a small smirk.

"I can see that you aren't stupid enough to fall for the same thing twice." Snowball said in his normal slithery voice. "Either that or you're blindly loyal to that hapless fool." Snowball tapped his chin as though genuinely considering the options. There was something in his voice when he ended the sentence, a sort of anger that seeped through as he spat the words out. 

"Very well, I suppose the facade couldn't last forever" Snowball added with a little sigh. He looked over at Pinky, who had backed quite the distance away, and a small smirk reappeared on his face.

"Pinky... Come here. I have something to tell you..." Snowball beckoned to the taller mouse. Pinky clutched the paper present he had made for Brain closer to his chest, taking a small step away. He didn't want to get closer to Snowball, not when he was all smile-y like that. He sounded just like Brain did when he was going to bop him, only Pinky didn't mind when Brain did it. He had no idea how it would feel if Snowball hurt him, and he didn't want to find out. But his twisted smirk, the way he held his hands behind his back so casually...

Pinky swallowed nervously and walked over to hamster. It was like picking between two evils, but in the end Pinky didn't want to make Snowball mad. Besides, he might just want to tell him something just like he said, only in a not-so-scary way. Pinky shuffled his way over to Snowball, tail drooping and ears lying flat. When he got close enough to the hamster, he felt him grab his nose and pull him closer, so much so that the taller mouse was eye level with him.

"I would've rather done this the easy way..." Snowball turned around and walked a few steps, pulling Pinky along with him from behind. "But of course, things don't always go the way you want. Right Pinky?" 

Pinky cocked his head slightly, well, as much as was possible in Snowball's grip. That last statement was confusing... Was Pinky supposed to relate to it? 

Snowball turned around suddenly, pulling Pinky uncomfortably close to his face. Pinky's eyes widened as Snowball spoke harshly.

"Listen here" Snowball's tone was sharp and angry sounding, a kind of tone Pinky had never the hamster speak in. It was always sort of smooth and buttery, sounding very nice even when his words themselves weren't. "You and Brain may have defeated me before, but not this time. This time, _I'm_ in control! There's _nothing_ to stand in my way! Not even you!" Snowball jabbed Pinky harshly in the chest while tightening his grip on his snout. Pinky winced as Snowball continued his rant. "Now you're going to listen to me and do what I say lest I lose my patience."

"No way!" Pinky spoke, though his voice was quite muffled. "I'm not helping you! Never!" 

A small "hmph" sound from Snowball and he let go of Pinky's snout. He strolled off with his hands behind his back, turned away from the mouse. Pinky, however, wasn't paying much attention to the indignant hamster, as he was busy with his sore nose. As Pinky rubbed his pained snout, he looked over at Snowball. It hurt much more when he did it rather than Brain, like he had the intention to harm him. And Pinky wasn't exactly fragile, he was used to lots of pain. There was just something about Snowball... Pinky shuddered at the thought of him doing that again.

"So" Snowball resumed the conversation in a sudden, casual way. "You and Brain had a quarrel, correct?"

Pinky had a funny feeling about this. Snowball wasn't seriously trying to turn him on Brain was he? Pinky was much too smart for that! Besides, he didn't understand the meaning of that word.

"Sure would be a shame if you never got to make up, wouldn't it?" Snowball's serene smirk reappeared as he turned his head to look back at Pinky. Pinky, in turn, took a sub conscious step back. He didn't like that tone of voice Snowball had.

"D-don't say that!" Pinky cried, blurting out any thoughts that came into his mind before he had the chance to think about them. "Brain will come back! I know he will! Poit" 

A slight chuckle, then the hamster turned his head back to re-face the direction he was standing. "But not all in one piece"

Pinky felt his heart drop. His lip started to tremble, and he fought back any urges he had. What did Snowball have in store for his best friend?

"Y-you-" Pinky stammered, finding words convey how he felt. "You can't! I won't let you do... Whatever it is you'll do!" Pinky yelled.

Snowball remained unchanged. At least, that's what Pinky assumed since he couldn't see his face. Pinky did however hear his voice, and it too remained unchanged, keeping the strange casual tone it had before.

"Only one of us here knows where Brain is. Tell me Pinky, who is it?" Snowball turned with his entire body, now completely facing the troubled mouse. He crossed his arms, waiting for a response.

Pinky pondered on that for a moment. He certainly didn't know where Brain was, though he wished he did so he could stop whatever evil Snowball had in store for him. He thought about what other options there were.

"Michael Jackson?" Pinky guessed.

He would've expected Snowball's expression to change into some sort of scornful glare, yet the only change was a falter to his smug smile. "No Pinky, guess again" Snowball replied, irritation obvious in his words.

"Umm..." Pinky tapped his chin. There was only one other person it could be. 

"You?"

"That's right" Snowball crooned condescendingly, like a parent speaking to their child. He walked back towards Pinky while he spoke, the mouse taking the occasional step back until he was against the wall. "Guess there'll be no liberation in your future. Though I doubt you'd be able to do it anyway" Snowball poked Pinky in the forehead. Pinky frowned at the insult he didn't quite understand.

"Now are you going to play your part in my plan or will some... Precautions need to be taken?" Snowball's voice was a strange mixture of the angry growl and cool sarcasm, like he was having trouble staying calm. He pounded his fist in his hand to prove his point. But it wasn't needed. Pinky had been thinking the entire time and he already knew what he had to do.

"Fine" Pinky gave a sigh and slouched over wearily. "What are we gonna do?"

"Why, the same thing we'll be doing every night. Trying to take over the world!"


	3. Chapter 3

The air around the lab felt different than usual. Normally there was a nice sort of silence, only broken up by Pinky's singing, the television, and the occasional mutter from Brain as he pondered. This was not that silence. There was no singing, quiet mumbling, or loud commercials to distract Pinky and make him laugh. Only silence. That eerie kind where it's so quiet that your ears ring, desperate to hear some sort of sound.

It was similar to how Pinky felt. Desperate for someone to speak, for anything to happen as Snowball quietly paced and trifled through things. Pinky opened his mouth a couple of times to speak, but, finding that he had nothing to say, would immediately close it again. This went on for some time, until the painful ringing was too much to bear. Pinky had to say something, _anything_!

"S-so uhm" Pinky stuttered out, improvising as he went along. "What exactly is your plan?" That wasn't so bad, only slightly stutter-y. Luckily for Pinky he was good at acting, including improv (even if this wasn't technically acting). Unlike Brain, who thought he was good at it but in reality was too monotone to get anywhere. Pinky would never tell him though.

_Brain..._

Pinky's heart ached at the thought of his friend. The reason why he was listening to Snowball in the first place: to get Brain back. Even if it meant helping the evil hamster take over the world.

Snowball replied to Pinky with a hmph before turning his attention back to the papers he was sifting through. He pulled out a large notebook with a smirk, apparently finding what he was looking for. He flipped through the pages, either scanning through quickly or not reading them at the rate he got through it. Eventually, Snowball settled on a page.

"Apparently" Snowball turned around to face Pinky. "We'll be flooding the world's computers with pop up ads." The hamster's face was contorted with amusement as he read down the page. "Oh Brain, this could never work the way you had it. Well I suppose I'll just have to make adjustments myself." Snowball mused to himself.

Pinky looked at the notebook with realization. "Hey! Narf! Those are Brain's plans!" Pinky grabbed at the notebook, but Snowball pulled it out of reach easily. He continued to read down the page with a smirk, ignoring Pinky and his attempts.

"Give it back! Brain was using those! That was his plan for tonight! Zort!" Pinky cried indignantly.

"Well, he won't be using them now" Snowball stated. "And he may not get a chance to finish them, now will he?"

Pinky shrunk back, getting the hint (for once). He sighed, and took a few steps away from Snowball. "I guess... Brain could think up some new plans..." Pinky said. Snowball's only reply was a hmph of laughter.

Brain thought up a lot of plans for world domination... Surely he could do it again? Once Snowball's attempt to take over the world failed and Pinky saved him of course.

Snowball stalked his way to the broken up computer, eyeing the multitude of wires and parts strung all over the place.

"I assume this project was apart of Brain's plan?" Snowball asked as he peered down at the sight.

"Can't you make your own and leave Brain's stuff alone?" Pinky crossed his arms with a scowl.

"I suppose. But then I find this much easier." Snowball responded. "Besides, I find the win much more rewarding when I get to irk Brain in the process. Such as, for example, beating him with his own plan."

Pinky couldn't believe how much pleasure Snowball got from causing misery to those around him. But it's not like there was much he could do about it now. Not if there was a chance Snowball would do something terrible to Brain like he said. So instead he stewed quietly.

Snowball paced around the pieces of the computer with balled fists, studying every corner of it. He tapped his chin thoughtfully as he picked up an end of a wire, spending more time than what was probably necessary to ponder. And Pinky lived with Brain, who spent more time thinking than anyone he'd ever met. After a few agonizing moments the hamster's attention was turned back to Pinky, a curious expression on his face.

"Tell me Pinky. What do you know about this plan?"

"Uuuuuuhhh" Pinky looked up, tapping his chin in thought. What was it Brain told him again?

But then Pinky realized that he didn't have to remember. He tossed his head and turned away from Snowball.

"I'm not telling you." He answered simply. 

Snowball sighed an irritated sigh. "Haven't I repeated myself enough already? You know what the stakes are, and I think it would be easier on the both of us if you just toned down the defiance."

Pinky scowled, which is something he never did. Scowling was more of Brain's department. 

"Working with me could be rather 'fun'. Just as long as you're blindly loyal to me." Snowball said.

Pinky may not have the best memory, but he remembered the first time he met Snowball. The temptations of fun amusement park rides had lured him into working with the villainous hamster, who was nothing but a bully to him and Brain. He didn't even listen to Pinky's ideas, only wanting to work with him to make Brain jealous. So then, why did he want his help now?

"Well, I guess Brain said something about pop up ads... Oh! And putting them on everyone's computers!"

Snowball rubbed his temple. "I know _that_ you twit! Don't you know _anything_ else?"

"Poit. That's all he told me" Pinky added with a shrug.

Snowball sighed once more, an action he had done quite commonly that night. "And here I thought you would be useful..." He muttered. "No matter, I'll just figure it all out myself"

He threw his arms up and walked away. Pinky watched him, wringing his hands with a nervous gulp. What would happen if Snowball didn't think he could help? Would he go ahead and kill Brain? Pinky didn't want that. Not at all. He'd have to help Snowball, even if it was the worst thing he'd ever done.

"Anything I can do?" Pinky asked, clutching his tail as he did.

Snowball, who was now reading over something in Brain's notebook, waved his hand dismissively. "Go play or something while I decipher this chicken scratch of hand writing. But stay in the room." 

Pinky obliged, taking the paper present and walking quickly away. On one hand he was grateful to get away from the intimidating hamster, but on another he felt pretty useless. He was also confused, why get Pinky's help at all if he wasn't going to use it? It could be to upset Brain, like last time, but if he had the opportunity to do much worse to him than why wouldn't he? Thinking about it all made Pinky's head hurt. He didn't like doing a lot of deep pondering.

So instead, he did something he did like. Watching the stars. 

Pinky sat himself on a window sill, staring out at the twinkling lights high up in the sky. He always liked watching the stars, they seemed so happy getting to twinkle and shine and play all night. It was always comforting to watch, almost made Pinky forget the predicament he was in. 

Pinky rested his head in his hand, looking down at the what he held in the other. While to some the paper ball was just a lifeless object, it seemed to carry the same longing he felt to Pinky. He set it on the window sill next to him so that it had a nice view of the stars as well. It was like having Brain there, ready to comfort him (or at least try in his own terrible way). And Pinky missed that.

 _Hold on Brain_ he thought to himself as he watched the rising sun. _I'll save you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that the long wait was for a short chapter, but honestly I was struggling to think of things to write. This chapter was mostly a filler one, I promise that the next ones will be longer and more exciting


End file.
